Fated Encounter
by redmoon3
Summary: GiottoxFemTsuna! Tsuna is heartbroken over her boyfriend and meets Giotto. Can he help to mend her heart and show her love isn't always painful? Rated T because I'm paranoid, lol. Although it is pretty lighthearted... Minus the little bit of angst ;


**Author's note:** My first FemTsuna! Yay! I have had this idea for a while, not the whole Tsuna being female but this idea for a story. I am using Katekyo Hitman Renorn characters because for some reason I have become obsessed with them :'| (is that odd? xD)

I was actually having a difficult time deciding whether to make his name more feminine, but it's like 1 in the morning and don't have the energy to think of one. If you guys don't care I'll keep it as Tsuna, if you do just let me know and I will think of something :'D.

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters belong to me. They all belong to Akira Amano

This is an AU, but I am debating on whether to at least keep Giotto and his guardians as Mafiosos or just make them "normal," so to speak, like Tsuna and the others will be(meaning they will not be mafiosos)

**Warning:** A majority(if not all) the characters will be OOC. Since I had pretty specific personalities for the characters of this story (before I thought to put it up here) they will be out of character.

_blahblah_- Thoughts, also for flashbacks. If it gets confusing let me know and I will make sure to differentiate the flashbacks from the actual story. Like maybe write **flashback** before the flashback. I didn't want to do that because I wanted to see how well I could integrate it without it becoming confusing.

"blahblah"-Talking

* * *

Tsuna walked around the town unhappily. Her boyfriend, Hibari, had once again stood her up, _ugh! Why did I believe he would come?_

Her boyfriend didn't pay any attention to her anymore. It hurt when he didn't pay any attention to her. Isn't he supposed to pay attention only to her? At least that's what all the books say love is supposed to be like. The guy only wants to be with her and no one else, only wanting to be close to her, and would do anything to make her happy.

So far, what was supposed to be her fairytale relationship was not going the way she had thought it would.

In the beginning everything was great. He bought her flowers, candy, and little gifts. He wrote little messages that said: "You're beautiful" and "I can't see myself without you", and always brought a smile to her face and made her heart want to burst with unrestraint love and happiness.

That didn't last long, however, and suddenly the gifts stopped. The notes lost their charm and no longer seemed sincere. He didn't whisper loving words in her ear, for only her to hear. He would break dates and stand him up. Her calls always seemed to go to voicemail, and on the rare occasion that he did answer, his words would be a rushed, "Can't talk now, in a hurry." That one sentence always broke her heart a little bit more each time she heard it.

Tonight was supposed to be different. Tonight everything was going to be perfect, or so he said. Everything wasn't perfect; everything had been a total disaster. He never showed up and she was left all alone at the restaurant with nothing but a birthday cake on the table and the pitying stares of everyone else around her.

Tsuna blinked rapidly trying to force her tears away, but it didn't work, and soon the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

Stopping in the park that was close to her apartment he sat down on the park bench and just cried. It wasn't late so there were people still in the park. She didn't care though. This was her breaking point; she couldn't keep all the hurt and pain she felt bottled up anymore.

The feeling of everyone watching was strong. Normally, at any other time she would be embarrassed, but right now she was just too tired to be embarrassed; too tired to feel anything really. She vaguely wondered what she looked like to the other people in the park.

_Probably pathetic_. She thought to herself. She would have probably thought the same thing if she saw a woman all dressed up in a beautiful red dress and heels crying in the park with a bunch of strangers around.

For a long while after her tears stopped she just sat there doing nothing but staring blankly at the ground.

Finally deciding she should go home, she stood, and began walking the rest of the way home. She recalled the phone call she got earlier that day from her boyfriend.

_The phone rang and Tsuna rushed to answer it. Her boyfriend said that he would be calling her that morning to tell her something._

_"Hello?" She breathed into the phone, trying to sound like she hadn't just run to the phone from the other side of the apartment._

_"Tsuna, hey, how are you?" A smooth rich voice asked from the other side of the line._

_"Great!" She said a little louder than intended. "I'm great. How about you?" Her voice softened. _

_It felt strange talking to him all of a sudden. They hadn't seen or talked to each other in such a long time. It was actually making her nervous._

_"Great, great. Listen up honey, we're going out tonight. I'm going to finish all my work early and I'm taking you out. Be at The Champagne restaurant at 5 O'clock. Ok?" He said._

_"Ok!" She said excitedly._

_"Ok, well, I have to go now. I will see you at five."_

_"See you at five. Bye." She said, about to hang up when his voice stopped her._

_"Oh, and honey?" He murmured quietly._

_"Hm?" She hummed softly._

_"Happy birthday." Then the sound of the dial tone was all she heard._

_She was speechless. He had actually remembered her birthday. It had been a long time since he remembered. She always had high hopes that he would remember and do something special for her, but as the years went by she stopped expecting anything. _

_Feeling hopeful at the thought that things might soon change and get better she went about cleaning the apartment so she could get ready. Barely able to contain her excitement she danced around the living room to music only she could hear with a goofy grin on her face._

In the end she got nothing. After all her hard work nothing had come of it. She remembered her father's words, "Happiness will surely come to those who work hard to gain it."

"Even me?" She had asked.

"Especially you!" He chirped happily.

She always believed in what he said and carried it in her heart, even now. For a while she had lost faith in his words, especially when he passed away. As a teenager she always blamed herself for that. She still remembered what she had said to her mother after he was gone.

_Feeling the warmth of her mother's hug did nothing to console Tsuna. The pain in her heart did not go away, her tears did not stop, and she could not stop feeling guilty._

_"It's my fault! All my fault!" She cried into her mother's shoulder._

_"What is dear?" His mother asked gently._

_"I should have worked harder to help him. I could have gotten a job to help around here; could have been happier." She sobbed, her frame trembling against her mom._

_"Oh honey. There is nothing that could have prevented this. He was happy with how things were. It was your father's time to go, but he is watching you right now." She said, lovingly._

_"R-really?" She hiccupped softly._

_"Yes. Now, smile for me and smile for your father who is watching over you. He will be unhappy if he sees how unhappy you are." His mother said._

_Sniffling and putting on a brave face she gave a watery smile._

"_That's my girl." She whispered, brokenly._

She was so lost in her memories that she didn't notice that she was already crossing the road until she heard a loud car horn sound. Before anything could really register in her head she was grabbed by the arm and pulled onto the side walk.

"Man that was close." A deep voice said from behind her. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." was her reply.

The man studied her carefully for a moment. When he was assured that she was alright he started to scold her. "Are you crazy? You could have gotten really hurt!"

"Oh, um, yeah." She was still in a little bit of shock from what just happened.

He stared at her silently for a moment, "Be more careful." He grunted.

Sniffling lightly she nodded her head while fidgeting with the bracelet she wore on her wrist, a gift from his boyfriend from when things were still good. The silence between the two of them stretched before she broke it, "Thanks." She mumbled quietly.

The man sighed softly, "Something happen?" He asked more gently, after seeing her tearstained face, reaching a hand into his pants pocket and pulling out a handkerchief offering it to her silently.

Taking it she graced him with a small grateful smile, "Thanks."

Raising an eyebrow he waited patiently for her to say something. When she didn't show any signs of saying anything he prodded again, "So?"

Regarding him silently Tsuna shook her head laughing a little, "I'm not going to go spilling my personal life to a stranger. Plus it's a little embarrassing..." She trailed off.

"Sometimes talking about personal things with a stranger is a lot easier then talking about them with someone you know." He smiled.

For some odd reason his smile made Tsuna smile too. It was a small, tired smile, but a smile none-the-less. His smile also gave her the opportunity to get a good look at him. He was taller than him by a good foot or so. His eyes were a beautiful shade of blue that reminded her of the ocean. His hair was unruly and untamed, yet fashionably so, and fell into his eyes casually. His skin was a milky white that seemed to enhance the brightness of his hair and bring out the color of his eyes. His features were as sharp as they were soft; he was a very handsome man.

"My boyfriend stood me up." She whispered softly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." She said.

"I take it this isn't the first time." He surmised.

"More like the millionth." She stated bitterly.

"I see." He said absently.

The words forced themselves past her lips before she could stop them. "We haven't seen each other in a couple of months. He's been so busy with work that it feels like we aren't even really together anymore. That's what I've been thinking lately, but then he called earlier today saying we would be having dinner together. I was so happy, but in the end it turned out exactly the same way all our other dates turned out; me waiting for him and him never showing up." Voice cracking she brought a trembling hand to her face and wiped her fallen tears away with the handkerchief.

He was silent as she told him all of this and for that she was thankful. She didn't realize how much she needed to talk about this until the words came spilling out of her mouth.

"I was going to tell him... I was going to tell him I'm pregnant." She sobbed a little, "I thought it would be the perfect time to tell him. I thought maybe he would..." She couldn't talk anymore; too embarrassed to admit that she was only fooling herself with her hopes. Covering her face with her hands she cried into them. She always knew it was impossible. She knew since the moment he got the job he always wanted that to him his job always came first, everything else didn't matter.

Feeling bad for the poor girl the man lightly rubbed her back, trying to soothe her without scaring her. Neither one of them spoke anymore and soon her crying turned into soft sniffles. "Thanks." She said for the third time since the short span that they had met.

"No problem." He said. "It's getting late you should get going before it gets any darker."

"Ok." They both stood from the bench where they had at some point moved to sit on and Tsuna gave the man one last small smile before she started to walk away from him. She hadn't even taken a step when her wrist was grabbed. Blinking, she turned to face the man again.

He smiled at her again and let go of her hand, "I didn't get your name."

She was hesitant, "I didn't get yours either."

The man laughed at that, "You didn't, did you? It's Giotto." He offered his hand.

Smiling a little she put her hand in his, absently noting how perfectly they fit together, "Tsunayoshi, my name is Tsunayoshi, but everyone calls me Tsuna." She said.

"Tsuna." He repeated. "That's a beautiful name." He added then gave her hand a light squeeze "It was a pleasure meeting you, Tsuna."

"It was a pleasure meeting you too, Giotto." She said, a light blush on her cheeks from him complementing her name. Then finally noticed how similar he was to how her boyfriend was when they first met. She didn't say anything about it though. He didn't need to know.

When he let go of her hand Tsuna turned and walked the rest of the way to her apartment.

When she got into her apartment she went straight into her room, she grabbed some clothes and headed to take a shower. Showers always helped her feel better.

But unsurprisingly the shower did nothing to soothe the pain she was in at the moment. Her heart ached, yearned for the man that she has loved for all these years. She wished she could stop feeling all these feeling, wished she could stop loving him because she knew he didn't love her the same way she did him.

_I can't take it anymore. When is it going to get easier? Why can't he just love me the way I do him? Can't he see how much he's hurting me? He does, I know he does. He just doesn't care._

She stopped her thoughts abruptly after those last few thoughts. It pained her knowing that it was true. She let out a shaky breath, stepped out of the shower and got dressed quickly. Slipping into bed she willed her mind to just stop and let her sleep. Suddenly an idea came to mind and she got a determined look in her eye, _Alright, I'll do my best! _Was her last thought of the night.

The next morning was bright. Tsuna groaned unhappily as light flooded her room, coming through the window by her bed that she had forgotten to close. She didn't want to get up yet; all she wanted to do was wallow in her self-pity for a little while.

Remembering what she was going to do today she forced herself to get up and get ready for the day. Looking at herself in her full length mirror she gently touched her stomach and smiled. It quickly turned into a frown though. _Today, I have to tell him today,_ was her determined thought.

_Maybe I should eat something._ Feeling sick at the mere thought of eating she decided against it. Leaving the apartment she started her walk to her boyfriend's apartment, her steps were rushed and almost jittery; she was really nervous but determined. The sooner she told him about the baby the better.

Arriving at his apartment she used the key that he had given her to open the door and walked into the living room. The moment she stepped into the room she froze, shocked. She couldn't speak and felt numb. She could practically see her heart shatter to pieces right in front of her eyes.

* * *

I hope you like it so far ^_^. I think this is going to end up being a pretty long story. Longer than my other ones, yay! :'D


End file.
